yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 072
！！ ユーゴvs | romaji = Doragon Seibatsu!! Yūgo Bāsasu Sawatari | japanese translated = Slaying the Dragon!! Yugo vs Sawatari | japanese air date = September 6, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Slaying the Dragon!! Yugo vs Sawatari" is the seventy-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on September 6, 2015. Featured Duel: Yugo vs. Silvio Sawatari vs. Silvio.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Silvio Silvio's hand contains "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian", "Abyss Actor - Extra", "Abyss Actor - Big Star", "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie", and "Abyss Stage Prop - Escape Stage Coach". Silvio activates and in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons and from his hand, both in Attack Position. Silvio activates the effect of "Big Star", which lets him add an "Abyss Script" card from his Deck to his hand, though it will be sent to his Graveyard during the End Phase. He adds "Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony" and subsequently activates it, which lets him gain 500 LP for each Attack Position "Abyss Actor" monster he controls (Silvio: 4000 → 5000 LP) Turn 2: Yugo Yugo's hand contains "Speedroid Terrortop", "Speedroid Taketomborg", "Dragon's Bind", "Chasing Wings", and "Synchro Cracker". Yugo draws "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice". As he controls no monsters, Yugo Special Summons via its own effect in Attack Position. As he controls a WIND monster, Yugo Special Summons in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Normal Summons . Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Terrortop" and "Taketomborg" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. "Clear Wing" attacks "Sassy Rookie", but the effect of the latter prevents its destruction by battle once per turn. (Silvio: 5000 → 4200 LP). Yugo Sets two cards. Turn 3: Silvio Silvio draws "Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine". Yugo activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card, "Dragon's Bind", letting him target a Dragon-Type monster and prevent both players from Special Summoning monsters with ATK equal to or lower than its original ATK. Yugo then activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card, "Chasing Wings", letting him target a monster he controls and prevent it from being destroyed by battle. If it is targeted for an attack by an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster that monster will be destroyed and the target will gain ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Yugo targets "Clear Wing" for both of these effects. Silvio Normal Summons . Silvio attempts to activate the effect of "Big Star" to add "Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic" from his Deck to his hand, but Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing" as a Level 5 or higher monster on the field activated its effect. The effect is negated, the monster destroyed and then "Clear Wing" gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the End Phase. "Big Star" is destroyed ("Clear Wing": 2500 → 5000). Silvio activates "Abyss Stage Prop - Escape Stage Coach". Once per turn, he can prevent an "Abyss Actor" monster from being destroyed by battle or being affected by card effects. Turn 4: Yugo Yugo draws "Hi Speed Re-Level". "Clear Wing" attacks "Pretty Heroine". Silvio activates the effect of "Escape Stage Coach", preventing "Pretty Heroine" being destroyed by battle or affected by card effects this turn (Silvio: 4200 → 3200 LP). Since Silvio took battle damage, he activates the effect of "Pretty Heroine", which causes "Clear Wing" to lose original ATK equal to the total battle damage he took this turn ("Clear Wing": 2500 → 1500), meaning "Dragon's Bind" now prevents both players from Special Summoning monsters with 1500 or less ATK. Turn 5: Silvio Silvio Pendulum Summons from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Funky Comedian", which lets him add an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster he controls to the Extra Deck, then have another monster gain ATK equal to that of the added monster until the End Phase. He returns "Big Star" and targets "Sassy Rookie" ("Sassy Rookie": 1700 → 4200). "Sassy Rookie" attacks "Clear Wing", but "Chasing Wings" prevents its destruction by battle (Yugo: 4000 → 1300 LP). Silvio activates the effect of "Pretty Heroine", which lets him reduce the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by the total amount of damage that was inflicted this turn ("Clear Wing": 1300 → 0). "Pretty Heroine" attacks "Clear Wing", but Yugo finds and activates the Action Card, "Miracle", preventing his monster's destruction by battle and halving the battle damage (Yugo: 1300 → 550 LP). Turn 6: Yugo Yugo draws . As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, which lets Yugo Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Red-Eyed Dice". Yugo then tunes the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" with the Level 4 "Double Yoyo" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Hagoita" via its own effect to give all monsters on the field the following effect: whenever their Level changes, that change is increased by 1. Yugo activates "Hi Speed Re-Level", which lets him banish a "Speedroid" or "Hi-Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard to change the Level of all monsters on the field to that Level. He banishes "Hagoita", making the Level of all monsters on the field 5, with the effects granted by "Hi Speed Re-Level" changing them to 6. As an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster activated an effect, Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", negating that effect, destroying those monsters and increasing the ATK of "Clear Wing" by the ATK of the destroyed monsters. "Sassy Rookie" and "Pretty Heroine" are destroyed ("Clear Wing": 0 → 3200). "Clear Wing" attacks directly (Silvio: 3200 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors 's Pendulum Monsters in the wrong zones.]] * In one scene, Silvio's Pendulum Monsters set in the Pendulum Zones, which are supposed to be near the edges of the Duel Disk, are shown to be in the middle, where the Monster Zones would be. pl:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - odcinek 72